A Christmas Mission
by DFM
Summary: How far can one go for love or chocolate?


Title: A Christmas Mission  
Author: Devin  
Rating: PG  
Category: SRH  
Keywords: MSR  
Spoilers: How the Ghosts Stole Christmas  
Summary: How far can one go for love or chocolate?  
Disclaimer: Unless I got the best Christmas  
present ever, these characters are not mine.  
Dedication: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,  
Krystal!  
Author's Note: I'm aware that See's Candy is not a  
store you would generally find in Washington D.C.  
but, for the sake of this story, suspend belief a  
little. Also, this isn't beta read, so all of the  
mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Mulder had been sleeping soundly for what felt like the first time in a while when a shake, that started out gentle and turned almost violent, woke him up. He cracked one eye open, peaking up at Scully as she sat next to him, worrying her bottom lip. 'Uh oh.'

"Oh good, you're awake," she offhandedly remarked, as if she had nothing to do with his current state of alertness.

"What do you need me to go get?" was all he asked, not even bothering to pretend like he didn't know why she'd roused him from a sound sleep. Scully had entered her second trimester with a bang and one of the results was increased cravings. This meant late night runs to the store had become somewhat of a routine for Mulder.

She watched as he pulled on jeans and tied his sneakers before telling him. "Remember when we were shopping today, there was a See's. Well, they had these adorable, little chocolate snowmen. Could you go get a bag of those?"

He hesitated momentarily but not long enough for it to be noticeable. He was tempted to point out all the things wrong with that request, starting with the fact that it was 11 at night and there was no way he would be able to find a place that was open, but, for some reason, just couldn't bring himself to.

"Okay, snowmen it is then." Somehow he got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon.

DC Mall

As predicted, everything was closed. All the lights were off except for the neon sign proudly proclaiming the mall's name.

"Okay, I need a plan," Mulder whispered to himself but strangely enough pacing back and forth in front of the entrance had little effect on the creative process.

Nor did the light in his eyes that appeared out of nowhere. "Can I help you with something?" a loud, authoritative voice asked.

"Lowering that light might help."

"Tell me why you're here and maybe I'll let you regain your eyesight."

Now in general Mulder is a very truthful guy who hates lying but the tale behind what he was doing here sounded too ridiculous in his own head to risk being said out loud. So instead he made up a story. "I'm tracking down a suspect." And, as if to prove his point he added, "I'm with the FBI."

The guard looked him up and down, obviously not believing his story. "You have i.d. on you, Mr. FBI?"

Ah, there was the rub; he didn't have his badge on him. He put on a great deal of show searching his pockets but, of course, came up with nothing.

"Uh huh," was the guard's smug reply. "Why don't you get out of here, Mr. FBI, before I haul you in for trespassing."

Ok, plan B.

Lone Gunmen's Office

"You want us to help you do what?" Langley's incredulous voice rang through the tiny office. The other two looked utterly confused by this request as well.

"Mulder man, can't you just go out and get her a candy bar?"

Mulder groaned at Frohike's question. "Do you think if the answer was that simple that I would be here? No I can't 'just go buy her a candy bar'!"

Frohike held up his hands in a 'no offense meant' gesture. "So we're going to break into a mall to get little chocolate snowmen?" He paused to let this sink in. "Damn man, you couldn't have lied to us and told us that the government was hiding a secret serum in See's chocolate or something? This is not something that belongs on our r‚sum‚."

Back at the DC Mall

"Will you guys shut up?" Mulder hissed at the quarreling Lone Gunmen. They were once again arguing over who's 'kung-fu' was the best and should therefore be the main person in charge of getting them safely in. "We're going with the same game plan as last time: Langley and Frohike, you two stay out here and work on the wiring, and Byers, you're with me."

There was some grumbling but they all agreed to the plan. The two groups split up, each preparing or what should be there easiest mission to date.

After a five or ten minute wait Mulder and Byers heard over the head sets they were both wearing, the Gunmen had actually sprung for another pair after the last incident of playing spy, "Okay, when I say go you guys have to run, I can only guarantee a 45 second window without anyone noticing, more than that and you're gambling."

"Just do it."

More grumbling was heard from the other side of the connection but other than that there were no further comments.

"Go."

They were in.

'This can never get out,' was the thought that ran through all four men's minds as they continued their 'mission'.

"Take the first left when you get to the fountain." They were about to follow this direction when Frohike yelled too loudly into their ears, "Wait!"

Mulder and Byers had just enough time to dodge behind a pillar as the guard Mulder had spoken to earlier passed by them. The guard paused after a few steps and looked around with an indifference of someone who had been 'protecting malls' for too long and picked up a penny and tossed it in the fountain. He continued on, periodically peering into the shops to check up on things.

As soon as the guard was out of sight they continued on.

Getting inside See's was fairly easy, it was almost sad actually. They glanced around the small store and Mulder joked, "So you think we need to split up to find this thing."

Byers snorted and grabbed the chocolates in question and tossed them at Mulder, "Are we done now?"

"Well we could always break into the shoe store; didn't Frohike say he was looking for a sensible pump?"

"Bite me," Frohike commented over the airwaves.

5:00 AM

Mulder got home a little later than he had planned when he set out on this journey and all he wanted to do was give Scully the snowmen and go to sleep besides her as she ate them. However, this plan was shot to hell by the fact that Scully wasn't there but a note was in her place.

M,

I had to head over to Mom's for the six o'clock role call. Where are you anyway? You better have a good excuse by the time you get there. Don't forget to call your Mom and wish her Merry Christmas.

S

Mulder stared at the note and reread it a couple times.

She didn't remember sending him out.

Maggie Scully's House 7:00 AM

Mulder could here the voices of people talking and little kids running around from outside the door as he waited to be let in.

Not too long after Mrs. Scully opened the door, smiled, and waved him towards the living room where most of adults were.

Scully was sitting on the couch talking and laughing with her brother, Charlie, but looked up when she heard him approaching. "Hey you finally made it!"

He sat down next to her and she introduced him to Charlie. After the normal pleasantries were through Scully leaned forward, with a little difficulty because of the baby bulge, and picked up a bowl that was sitting on the coffee table. "Mulder, you've got to try some of these. This is some of the best chocolate I've ever tasted."

He looked down and saw nothing but snowmen and couldn't quite suppress the groan of disbelief.

"Mulder?"

December 25, 1998

"Mulder?"

He woke up slowly to the sound of Scully's voice. "I'm not going out again."

"What?"

He opened up his eyes and saw her confused look. He looked down at her stomach and saw no signs of pregnancy, looked around and saw the presents they had exchanged the night before on his coffee table, and realized that he had been dreaming.

"Never mind. Is it time for you to go already?"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm positive." He walked her to the door and she surprised him by turning around and giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"Merry Christmas, Scully."

The End

Author's Note: I have no idea where this story came from but I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
